


【狮子阿格】新居

by JodieZhu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieZhu/pseuds/JodieZhu
Summary: 现pa
Relationships: Agravain/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer





	【狮子阿格】新居

01

阿格规文购入新公寓，距离公司步行距离十分钟。他没打算告诉任何人，但傍晚会议结束后，阿尔托莉雅叫住会议室所有人：“阿格规文卿搬了新家，三天后，大家一起来参加乔迁派对，地址随后传到各位邮箱。”

阿尔托莉雅是公司社长，阿格规文的上司，他迄今为止生命中最重要的人。阿格规文的手机永不关机，周末也总住在公司，二十四小时为她待命。他们也有上下级间没必要发生的关系，尽管两人都从不在旁人面前表露出来。阿尔托莉雅有着绝对权威，在开派对这样被擅自决定的事上也是一样。她的命令，阿格规文从不拒绝。

阿格规文从没有参加过任何家庭派对，更别谈亲自举办，其乐融融的温馨氛围于他像难耐的荨麻疹。但即便不想，三天也很快过去。星期五晚下班后，阿格规文拎着大袋临时采购的食材和半熟食品，比平时早许多地赶回新公寓。

02

身为社长的副手，阿格规文理所应当地领最丰厚的薪水，这一点就连最看他不惯的兰斯洛特也不得不眼红。他的存款足以买下更豪华的公寓，但他几乎没怎么相看，只是选了离公司较近的这一间。毕竟他没有工作之外的社交关系，没有朋友，没有恋人——阿尔托莉雅当然不算，公寓于他只像宾馆。正因如此，当他把所有食材处理完毕，分别扔进汤锅或者烤箱，然后回到客厅布置时，发现房子里甚至并没有坐得下那么多人的桌椅。

门铃好巧不巧在此时响起来。阿格规文摘下厨房用手套，走到玄关，透过猫眼，看见门外的贝狄威尔。

“嗨，我是第一个吗？”贝狄威尔是阿尔托莉雅的秘书，整个公司里阿格规文为数不多觉得还算值得信赖的人。他们共同辅佐阿尔托莉雅，私人场合却几乎一句话也没有说过，因此多少有些局促。为了缓解气氛，贝狄威尔提起上司：“潘德拉贡小姐要稍晚些到，让我转告，如果大家都来齐了，不必刻意等她。”

阿格规文必然会刻意等她。但这没必要说出来，他应了一声，将同事请进屋里。

“随便坐坐，”他干巴巴地说，“我得去厨房看看。”

贝狄威尔并没坐下，而是露出温和笑容。“请让我一起”，他说，“总有什么地方我能帮得上忙。”

03

五分钟后，高文来了。

高文在小学五年级暑假被摩高斯接走，离开摩根的家，从那之后，他就再不曾与阿格规文一起生活过。没有人能凭外貌分辨出二人的血缘关系，凭相处方式更加不能，这曾是阿格规文的心结，却——至少看起来，从不是高文的。

金发的兄长站在玄关，友善地打量着宽敞却空荡的客厅。“看起来比之前大很多，”他换上拖鞋，“原来的房子如何处置？”

阿格规文不置可否地为他扯开椅子，高文实际并没去过他的公寓。扮演陌生人对他们兄弟二人而言不难，难的是扮演表面的关心亲热，就像现在。

“莫德雷德快毕业了，她乐意的话，可以去住。”从初中时代起，阿格规文的住处就是莫德雷德的避难所，如今她已经大四了。比起忙起来常在公司彻夜的阿格规文自己，她对那里更熟悉也说不定。

“唔？”高文听到意外的名字，英俊而滴水不漏的脸上掠过一瞬间的困惑。“这样也好，莫德雷德毕竟跟你亲一些，”他很快反应过来，端起笑容，“什么时候再见到她，请代我问好。”

他接着走去和贝狄威尔打招呼，西装外套带起一阵淡古龙水气味的风。阿格规文从没想过自己能给人留下与任何人亲近的印象，一时间有些发愣。

04

走廊里隐约传来电梯开门声，推搡声，叹气声，和一句尾音格外响亮的“我根本不想来！”。紧接着门铃声第三次响起，门开，来者是兰斯洛特，和拽着他西装外套的崔斯坦。

“贝蒂！”崔斯坦感应到开门者的熟悉气息，睁开眼睛。“找兰斯洛特和来这里的路都花了点时间，我们没有迟到吧？”

“请别担心，潘德拉贡小姐还没有到。”贝狄威尔接过二人的提包，崔斯坦闭上眼睛，开始换鞋。兰斯洛特从进门起还没有说过一句话，但阿格规文端着巨大的，还在咕嘟咕嘟响着的锅走过来时，被他拦住：“没有我的拖鞋。阿格规文，有什么必要这样针对我？”

“你可以直接走进来。”阿格规文冷冰冰地回击，“然后你就会发现，也少了你的椅子。我发了邮件请你或崔斯坦卿从公司带几把便携折叠椅来，但似乎没人收到了消息。”

“我关了邮箱APP提示音。”崔斯坦说。

“我把你屏蔽了。”兰斯洛特说。

“原来如此。看来这能解释很多我之前没想通的问题。”阿格规文在与兰斯洛特共事的第一年就明白和他生气没任何意义，但直到最近才逐渐学会将平静付诸行动。他放下锅，摆好餐具。“既然如此，一会只能请二位中的一位坐在沙发上吃了。”

05

阿尔托莉雅来得比她所声称的更早，带来红酒。所有人停下交谈，将她迎到最中央的位置。炖菜，浓汤，超市购买后简单加工的烤鸡和派散发出香味，阿格规文将红酒倒进阿尔托莉雅的杯中。他与阿尔托莉雅做过比这更亲密的事，但他此刻紧张得听得到自己的心跳。

“我真高兴大家都来了，”阿尔托莉雅举起酒杯，看向圆桌边（包括坐在沙发上的兰斯洛特）的所有人，“阿格规文卿是我重要的部下，也是各位可靠的同僚，希望诸位都是真心为他庆祝。”其余的酒杯也都举起来，先与阿尔托莉雅干杯，再寥落地碰一碰阿格规文的。贝狄威尔在微笑，他在任何旁人有可能感到尴尬的场合总是这样，过于善良地替他人圆场；兰斯洛特的酒杯放在桌面上，他还一口都没有喝。

“没有想到你做饭这么好吃。”阿尔托莉雅并不听副官的谦虚辩解，将炖菜塞进嘴里。“我还注意到你买了烤箱，这是进步，阿格规文，我记得之前你从来只在外面吃，加班时啃能量棒，从不做微波炉三分钟以上的料理。”

阿格规文窘迫地放下刀叉。他想不到她还记得过去的事。那时他拼尽全力，只为从摩根身边逃离，没有丝毫顾及体面的闲暇。为了留在阿尔托莉雅身边，为了证明自己值得为她所用，他压榨自己的全部精力，住在办公室，连续工作三四个彻夜，速溶咖啡的包装在案头堆成小山。他比大部分同僚更年轻，升迁的速度却比所有人更快，没有人喜欢他，但却也没有人说一句他与潘德拉贡小姐的闲话——很长一段时间里，阿格规文甚至不敢抬头看她的眼睛。 

但如今一切步上了正轨。阿尔托莉雅信任他，依赖他处理公司里大大小小的事务，说他是自己贵重的下属。像手术后的盲人逐渐适应了光，这份信任也不再成为令阿格规文恐惧的东西。证据就是此刻他重新为阿尔托莉雅的酒杯倒满，然后几乎像是借着酒劲似的说：“如果您喜欢的话，我可以常做了带给您……”

“我更想在工作以外的场合吃到你做的菜，”阿尔托莉雅拿起酒杯，“我会常来拜访的。”她的腿在桌下轻轻碰了碰阿格规文，后者的脸上立刻烫起来，几乎不敢抬起头。

“…我现在就要走，”兰斯洛特突然无法忍耐地放下餐具。“崔斯坦，你看到了……你没在看，但我告诉你！潘德拉贡小姐握着那个人的手。”

06

酒足饭饱，众人开始闲谈。高文自来熟地打开电视机，看上半场已经错过的球赛。崔斯坦显然有些醉了，开始展示他的艺术天赋，比比划划地建议辅佐官在客厅的哪些位置装饰花瓶或挂画。阿格规文碍于情面，免不得忍耐着敷衍他。

时钟走向七点半，兰斯洛特像是终于下定决心般腾地站起身。“我得去接加拉哈德。潘德拉贡小姐，…阿格规文，如果不介意，我先走了。”

阿尔托莉雅看向身侧，阿格规文点头。紧接着，像是受到兰斯洛特的感召，剩下的人像退潮般接二连三地也站起来。

“我去接加雷斯。”高文说。

“我去接伊索德。”崔斯坦说。

“大言不惭，崔斯坦卿，你和伊索德小姐两个月前就分手了。”贝狄威尔只对红发的友人不留情面，但他也站着，“不好意思，我得回一趟公司，还有些事务需要处理……”他看向阿尔托莉雅，示意着问询。

“各位请便吧，”阿尔托莉雅把桌上最后一块派放进自己的餐盘，目光明显意犹未尽，“贝狄威尔，请告诉司机半小时后来这里接我。”

07

拥挤的客厅终于空下来，阿格规文机械地送走最后一位同僚，关掉电视机，屋中顿时变得安静。

胃口好得过头的上司喝掉最后一口红酒，撑着下巴，看向阿格规文。

“你不高兴？”

阿格规文猛地转过身。“没有，”他下意识地反驳，“派对是您的安排，我并没有任何不满意…”

“是吗，”阿尔托莉雅示意他坐下，“阿格规文，你是我的副官，我最得力的左右手，如果连你也对我说谎，我实在不知该怎么办。”

黑发的副官愣了愣。从最开始时就是这样，他从来没有事能够瞒过阿尔托莉雅的眼睛。

阿格规文并不是在为同僚的冷淡而感到不悦。自己是不受欢迎的男人，在公司扮演的也是招人厌烦的角色，甚至，同僚间或多或少在利用着对自己的共同厌恶维系彼此和平，这一点他从入职以来就有着充分的觉悟，并且从不为此所扰。这不仅是因为他早已习惯了冷眼，更是因为他的心只为一个人而跳动……只要那位大人肯定自己的价值，他根本不在意除此之外的任何言语。

但是……阿格规文想起自己向阿尔托莉雅提起搬家之事时的情景。除了比单人公寓大上许多的房子，他还着意添置了自己独身一人时根本不会想到的沙发，电视，整套的厨具和餐具……那绝不是为了给连维持表面关系也勉强的同僚们烹饪派对料理、看球赛、品头论足才购买的。在他僭越的幻想里，真正想要邀请的对象也只有一个人。

阿格规文局促地双手交叠。“我不敢对您撒谎，”他实在不知该怎么说，喉结上下滚动数次，终于吐出单句，“我只是想，如果有可能的话，只和您两人…”

“我们现在就只有两个人。”阿尔托莉雅难得露出微笑。或许她早就明白阿格规文在想什么，只是等待他亲口说出来。她捉住副官的手，贴过去，吻他的嘴唇。阿格规文反射性地直起上身，却被反握住手腕，按在碗盘皆被推到两旁的餐桌上。

阿格规文笨拙又怯懦地回吻，小心翼翼地揽住阿尔托莉雅的脖颈。他从不敢奢求她将自己视作多么特殊的一个，但至少在这种时候，他暂时失去了感到卑怯的闲暇。他太瘦，即使隔着黑色的高领毛衣，锁骨也依旧挣出分明的形状，她的唇吻滑下来，阿格规文一惊，慌乱里想要挣脱，却不小心碰散了阿尔托莉雅的盘发。金发散到他胸前，还有一些碰到了脸，光滑如金色的绸缎。铁一般冷硬的男人厌恶一切温暖，柔软，女人气的存在，但那毫无疑问是世界上最美的东西。

阿尔托莉雅的手指来到毛衣的边缘，探进去，爱抚部下过分紧张的肌肤。阿格规文脑内几乎成了一团浆糊，尚未崩断的一点理智让他用胳膊遮住脸。“至少，不能在这里…”

“有道理，Aggy，”阿尔托莉雅咬他的耳垂，“卿还没有带我参观过新卧室。”

08

简直是最坏的时机——他们挪到卧室，阿尔托莉雅的手机突然响起来。来电备注写着司机，她才想起方才对贝狄威尔的嘱托：告诉司机半小时后来这里接我……

她对部下做个噤声手势，接起电话。

“喂，是我。已经到楼下了啊。不好意思，教你白跑一趟，今晚请先回去吧，我暂时还不走。——卿不会将这事说给其他人的，对吗？”

END


End file.
